Sniper (PAYDAY: The Heist)
The Sniper is found at preset locations on all heists except No Mercy, usually in high places. He visually resembles blue SWAT, is counted as one for the challenges, but has slightly lower health, at least on Overkill 145+. One shot from their rifle, which leaves a yellow-red trail for a few seconds, can instantly deplete a player's armor except on lower difficulty levels. Though the Sniper unit is more likely to miss his first shot if his target is moving, he will almost always land the second if his target does not take cover or kill him quickly. On the other hand, players sometimes must deliberately get out of cover and draw their attack in order to use the trail to distinguish their location, they are also often considered as the most dangerous non-special enemies. Unlike most other special units, Snipers cannot be marked and team members will not vocally announce their elimination, though spotted snipers and their active field of view will be notified by nearby players. Snipers have a base health of 2''' and up to '''4 health on Overkill 145+. Snipers have a base headshot multiplier of 2. Possible Locations First World Bank * Outside the front entrance and the windows of the drill area. * On top of some buildings outside the front entrance. * After the crew empties the vault, snipers may appear on the lobby balconies. Heat Street * On top of a building at Inkwell Industrial while the crew is burning Matt. * On the bridge when escorting Matt to Jake's parking lot. * On the fire escape in the Back Alley. * On a rooftop left of the bridge near the end of the heist. Panic Room On various rooftops in all directions. Green Bridge * On a faraway construction crane when the prisoner is strapped into the chair. * On the scaffolding across from the prisoner's extraction point. Diamond Heist On the rooftop during the escape phase of the heist. Slaughterhouse On top of the slaughterhouse or containers when the crew is preparing the trap in the container yard. Counterfeit Anywhere not underground - usually on the roofs of Mitchell's and Wilson's houses or on the streets. Undercover On top of nearby buildings all around the main building. Trivia * The Sniper's weapon is an AMCAR-4, which isn't a sniper rifle. This is because the development team hadn't created a distinct model for these enemies since they are far away from battle and thus the details wouldn't go noticed, and that they are simply Blue SWAT units. * There's an unused emblem in the police texture file that reads "Sniper Sentinel", however, since the Sniper shares the same model as on of the normal SWATs, the emblem goes unused. * Very rarely, Snipers can be seen walking around, outside of their preset locations, behaving as if they were normal enemies. This is more likely to be observed in Diamond Heist or No Mercy due to them having very few sniper perches. Category:Special enemies Category:PAYDAY 1